To help prevent the spread of biological contamination from one patient to another, where possible, dental instruments are sterilized after use with each patient. However, some devices handled by a dentist or hygienist during a procedure are not conveniently sterilized or are not capable of withstanding sterilization procedures. One example of such devices is the light curing gun used by dentists to apply light to light curable tooth repair materials. This is an electrical and optical device which cannot withstand autoclaving or other sterilization procedures. Another type of device used during procedures which is not readily sterilized is an impression material mixing gun, similar to a caulking gun, which is used to produce a homogeneous mix without hand mixing for dental impressions.
To attempt to minimize cross contamination between patients, dentists have sometimes wrapped these larger devices which cannot be sterilized in various wrapping materials, such as sheets of flexible plastic, e.g., Saran.RTM. wrap, or in standard plastic bags. However, protecting the equipment in this manner is obviously inconvenient and less than satisfactory, since wrapping the equipment properly takes time, and during a procedure the wrapping may work loose to allow the equipment to be exposed, thereby defeating the purpose of the wrapping.